wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Dalaran
thumb|The city of Dalaran Dalaran is a magocratic city state in the northern Eastern Kingdoms, ruled by the Kirin Tor. Its Violet Citadel served as the focal point for mages and the study of the arcane throughout human history until its destruction in the Third War. Founding and Early History The second city-state of the nation of Arathor, Dalaran was founded in the lands northwest of Strom. Many fledgling wizards left the restraining confines of Strom behind and traveled to Dalaran, where they hoped to use their new powers with greater freedom. These mages used their skills to build up the enchanted spires of Dalaran on Cross Island, and reveled in the pursuit of their studies. The citizens of Dalaran built up a bustling economy under the protection of their magic-using defenders. Yet, as more and more mages practiced their arts, the fabric of reality around Dalaran began to weaken and tear, allowing demons of the Burning Legion into the world. These invaders caused havoc on the streets and countryside of Dalaran, despite the efforts of the magocrats to keep the news quiet. Fearing a revolt and military action from Strom, the rulers of Dalaran turned to the high elves. The elves were able to determine that the demons which had been summoned could be dealt with, but a more permanent solution was needed. The magocrats entered into a deal with the Council of Silvermoon, and the Order of Tirisfal was founded. Under the vigilant watch of the Order, Dalaran became the chief center of learning for magicians throughout the land. The magocrats who ruled Dalaran founded the Kirin Tor, a specialized sect and ruling council pair that was charged with cataloguing and researching every spell, artifact, and magic item known to mankind at the time. Dalaran During the Wars During the Second War, Dalaran pledged to support the Alliance of Lordaeron and gave large amounts of aid, mages, and sorcerers to the war effort. The city was ravaged by the Horde, but was able to rebuilt to its former glory. Prior to the Third War, Dalaran was the home of an incredibly large library of books and tomes, in addition to many of the greatest sorcerers of the day including Archmage Antonidas, Khadgar, Jaina Proudmoore, Arugal and Kel'Thuzad. It was also the site of the vault where the staff of Medivh, Atiesh, was kept after the master mage's death. However after the Scourge was unleashed upon the land, one of their primary targets was Dalaran. The city was defended by Dalaran Guard Towers and archmagi, but was ultimately destroyed following the summoning of Archimonde to Azeroth. The great demon single-handedly laid waste to the city by creating a magical effigy out of the dust, which he then crushed; the mighty towers of Dalaran fell simultaneously. Soon after the defeat of the Burning Legion, however, Alliance forces under the command of Grand Marshal Garithos regained the ruins of the city; some refugees from Lordaeron eventually made their way there as well. The surviving magi of the Kirin Tor later returned with the intent of rebuilding, and erected a large, magical time-and-space distortion field around the city to ward off a new attack while they slowly regained their strength. The shield is opaque and completely impenetrable by any known means. Now the lands around the ruins of Dalaran are the site of a guerilla war between the Alliance and the Forsaken. Modern Dalaran Today, the Magocracy of Dalaran continues to rule much of its original territory. Despite the fall of its capital, Dalaran has remained an important member of the Alliance. Dalaran currently has about 3000 citizens , only 120 of them are members of the Kirin Tor . The Kirin Tor continue to rule over the remains of their city, which is being rebuilt, as well as the town of Ambermill, the Lordamere Internment Camp, and parts of Silverpine Forest. Dalaran's army is largely responsible for the survival of Alliance power in Silverpine; without the aid of the mages, the town of Pyrewood Village would have fallen to the Scourge long ago. All travelers in southern Silverpine will note the massive presence of Dalaran's troops. The city is the northern-most Alliance state left standing after the plague. The main city of Dalaran is still hiding behind the shield that the Kirin Tor had erected. It is not known what the wizards are doing within, but rumors abound. Because they no longer have the Book of Medivh, it is unlikely that they have managed to shut down the portal opened by Kel'Thuzad, and so it is possible that the PCs will be able to use that portal to enter Outland, as Kael and Vashj did. The fortified outpost, Nethergarde Keep and the surrounding area in the Blasted Lands is also under control of Dalaran. Flag Dalaran's Flag is a dark purple eye set against a light purple background. Their national colour is Purple. Relations with other kingdoms Dalaran considers all Alliance nations to be their allies. They are currently in open war with the Forsaken, and officially at war with the scourge, although they have driven the scourge far enough away from their borders for this to be a real war any longer. They are opposed to the Syndicate. They do not support the Scarlet Crusade openly, but accept their movements and opprations as long as they continue to cause disorder among the undead. They do not have dealings with the horde, as they still remember the orcs invasion durring the Second War. They openly support war with Silithus and will no longer have dealings with Blood Elves, which they see as enemys of all good magic users, and as demon worshipers. Role in regards to the Burning Legion Contrary to popular belief, the Burning Legion as a whole was not attracted to Azeroth through Dalaran's use of arcane magic. The Second Invasion was sparked by a carefully-executed plan hatched by Kil'jaeden out of Archimonde's lust for revenge on the planet. The Highbourne use of magic ten thousand years ago was markedly different from that of the Kirin Tor; Xavius and his fellows attracted the Legion through use of insanely powerful magic fueled by the Well of Eternity; the Eye of Dalaran is not capable of such power. Dalaran was the location of Archimonde's emergence because the veil between worlds was weaker in the region and because the Scourge already had standing forces in the area. See Also *The Guardians of Tirisfal (part of the History of Warcraft) *Kirin Tor *Antonidas *Jaina Proudmoore *Kel'Thuzad *Arugal *Book: The Last Guardian Other It should also be noted in the most current version of WoW (10/27/06) it is possible to enter the bubble using Eyes of the Beast. The inside, however, is completely, utterly, empty, except for glittering "stars", which resemble Arcane Explosion. It is also possible for a mage to stand on a certain platform (location 19,71), face the shield, and cast Blink to enter. Category:Ruins Category:Cities Category:Closed Zones Category:Human Nations Category:Human territories Category:Subzones Category:Zone:Alterac Mountains